1. Fields of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an improvement of drizzle type spray apparatus, which is used in wetting apparatus for cooling purposes or wetting apparatus for horticultural purpose. More specifically, the present invention relate to a non-industrially oriented drizzle type spray apparatus, that is set out to create drizzle type spray from highly pressurized water.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
CN201751014 describes a nozzle assembly and spray wetting device, which involves a nozzle unit, provides a wetting spray device comprising a pump (3), a water suction pipe (1), a water outlet hose (5), a spray gun (6), and a water outlet hole of the water pump (3) is connected with one end of the water outlet hose (5), the other end of the water outlet hose (5) is connected with the tail part of the spray gun (6), the spray wetting device also comprises the nozzle assembly provided by the utility model and the liquid inlet of the mounting seat (8) of the nozzle assembly is connected with the head of the spray gun (6). The nozzle assembly and the spray wetting device provided by the utility model can realize multidirectional spray and is evenin spray.
The invention features a nozzle assembly which comprises a mounting seat (8) and a plurality of nozzle (12), wherein the mounting seat (8) is provided with a liquid inlet and a plurality of nozzle interfaces which are communicated with each other, the nozzles are correspondingly installed on the nozzle interfaces, the nozzles are positioned on the same plane and distributed at the equal angle.
With the above description, the wetting device requires multiple nozzles to obtain desirable drizzle type spray angle, and the nozzle is fixed in a predefined fashion and is not free to adjustably rotational.